Birthdays, secrets, and tissue paper
by SilverCyanide
Summary: Akaya birthday fic! What happens on Kirihara's birthday? Read to find out. P.S. My first PoT fic...


Hello! This is actually my first PoT fic. I was working on some others...but they still stump me. But, I HAD to write Akaya a birthday fic, so here it is! Please enjoy!

* * *

Kirihara Akaya was, for the most part, a perfectly normal middle school student. Well, if you count being stuck on a tennis team with a scary pretty captain, and creepy stern co-captain, a eye-closing data-collecting player, a red-haired gum-chewing cake-eating player, a trickster whose tricks were only funny to himself, a bald guy who was often sent to baby sit him (by the creepy stern co-captain and the scary pretty captain), and a gentleman who wears one-way glasses.

So, it really shouldn't have been a surprize when he showed up to school on his birthday that they should be plotting something. After all, he was "the baby of the team" according to them. Still, at first glance, everything seemed normal. In fact, it wasn't until the lunch period that anything seemed out of place.

Everyday, like some unwritten rule, the tennis regulars ate lunch together. On this day, however, both Marui and Sanada were gone. For Marui to be gone was one thing. For Sanada, it was another. _Oh great. Just great. If both are gone it means one of two things. 1. Marui is about to get himself expelled or 2. They're plotting._ And he decided to go with the second one, because the looks on his teammate's faces didn't show much worry.

Upon sitting down he also noticed that nobody seemed to be in any harm from Niou's pranks yet, which was also rare, since normally by now somebody had been targeted. _This feeling of DOOM is getting worse by the second._ Still, he managed to make it through lunch without much else happening.

He made it through all of sixth period before anything else seemed to be weird. He was sitting in English class, his least favorite subject, zoning out when he spotted two familiar heads – one bright red, the other white. They were just around the corner, and they quickly ran across the hallway, trying not to get caught with whatever they were doing. However, as they ran Kirihara could swear he heard the crinkling of plastic bags and that he smelled something sweet, like one of Marui's cakes.

_Mmm…cake. That sounds good right now. Maybe I can get him to give me some at practice today. After all it is my birthda-_ And that's when the thought finally dawned on him, that it was, indeed his birthday. (A/N See, he's not **that** thick.) _Well that explains a lot. _ And so, deciding that it might be nice to go along with whatever they were planning, he quietly anticipated tennis practice that day.

However, later at practice nothing seemed out of place at all. Everything seemed normal…well as normal as you can get with a team like his. No, everything was in place. Not a trace of anything was to be found. Practice ran smoothly, and nothing was said about his birthday at all. Actually, the only non-typical conversation that was brought up was about the schools opening festival the next day.

And so, a very dissapointed Kirihara was just leaving when he HAD to be stopped by his English teacher, who wanted an explanation as to why he was zoning out in class today, and then began to lecture him about how he really should pay more attention in class if he wanted to get his grade up.

Finally, after a half and hour lecture he was finally able to leave. It was awfully late, and all he wanted to do right now was go home and sleep. Yes, sleep sounded VERY nice right now. As he opened the gate the his house he noticed the lights were off. Not that it was odd or anything, with is sister being away at collage and both of his parents working his house was normally dark, but something about it just seemed…different.

He unlocked the door and had taken about half a breath inside before the lights suddenly flicked on and the air was filled with the sound of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKAYA!"

Kirihara looked around that the majorly transformed room. Instead of the bland white walls and the wooden flooring there were many bright colored balloons, streamers, and signs (mainly red.) There were a few colored lights, and, of course, a HUGE cake (compliments of Marui).

And so they all proceeded to party, well…all except Sanada who just stood there being no fun like normal. And they did yada, yada, yada….who cares what they did. We'll just skip to the gift opening. Boxes. Wrapped in colorful paper. Oh the joys. Kirihara grabbed the one closest to him and read the tag (from Niou.) However, he was NOT going to open this. He didn't trust it. Not one bit. Instead he made Niou open it (and of course he couldn't protest since it WAS Kirihara's birthday). And upon opening Niou got a face full of soap and orange peels and then handed Kirihara the amazing roll of duct tape at the bottom of the box (because who DOESN'T like duct tape?)

The next gift was from Jackel, which proved to be very safe…in an odd way. Jackel got him…a helmet and instructions on "Proper Fire Safety" (A/N: Remember, Stop, Drop, Roll, because just stopping and dropping does nothing.)

After that, he received a nice…book from Yagyuu. It was…a gold book. Okay then. Moving on the next gift he received was from Marui and it was gum, because Marui thought everybody should have lots and lots of gum. That, and he already supplied the cake, and it was a BIG cake.

The next gift was from, DUN DUN DUN…SANADA! And he gave Kirihara A BOX and in the box was some TISSUE PAPER and under the tissue paper was A RED TENNIS RACKET! (Author + Yukimura: So like Sanada. Always Tennis.) And after the amazing red tennis racket of DOOM he received a copy of notes about him from Yanagi (and apparently Yanagi knew more about Kirihara than Kirihara did…).

So we come the amazing Yukimura's gift. What could it be…hm…hm. Well, as Kirihara slowly untied the purple ribbon he took off the shiny green paper and there was a box. And inside the box was some more tissue paper. And it was yellow and blue. Kirihara pulled away the tissue paper to reveal…-lights go out-

Author: AKAYA YOU TURN THOSE LIGHTS BACK ON THIS INSTANT! Just because you didn't like it doesn't me the readers won't like to know what you got. –lights get reluctantly turned back on-

Anyways, under the tissue paper was…A SOFT AND FLUFFY TEDDY BEAR! And when Kirihara pulled it out having a sheer look of horror on his face (and when his team mates saw it they did too) Yukimura pulled a camera out of nowhere and took a picture of Kirihara holding it up (and it just happened to be blocking more of the horror on his face so it just looked like he was…holding a teddy bear.)

So the team was freaked out by their captain and decided it best to leave before they all got killed or something. Therefore, the party ended and, since he didn't really feel like cleaning up, Kirihara just went to bed, but not before burying the teddy bear somewhere in the darkness of the basement.

* * *

How was it? It probably stunk...oh well. Hopefully my spelling and grammar weren't too bad. Anyways, please review! It's much appreciated! Oh, and if you do I'LL SEND YOU A COOKIE! XP 


End file.
